Expecting the Unexpected
by Missy Dawn 94
Summary: Robin and Barney have been married for three years now. Their friends have settled down and have families of the own now, while Barney and Robin have been busy traveling the world for her job. One night while they are in New York, Barney comes home to the shock of his life after playing laser tag with his bro's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own How I Met Your Mother or the characters and I am sure I never will. **

**(Okay, so this is my first fic. It is mainly inspired from boredom and nostalgia for a show I was probably a little too attached too. This story will reflect how I wish the show would have ended. If you don't like the whole B/R pregnancy idea, then you probably shouldn't keep reading. I know it is cliché, but I think it is cute and I wanted to see a mini them. I'm not a writer, so bear with me if this story is hard to follow or has grammatical errors. I usually just work on it at night when I can't sleep. I know this chapter is long, but I felt I needed to include all of this. I hope that people somewhat enjoy reading it, as I have loved reading others stories on here. Also, I have been careful to try and not take anything from any other story I have read. I am trying to write Barney and Robin the way that I would want them to be in my head. I apologize if anyone feels they are too out of character). **

August 2016

Robin, robin, robin! Barney exclaimed excitedly as he burst into their apartment that cool, New York night. He had just gotten back from laser tag with Ted and Marshall. He couldn't wait to tell Robin how he had kicked their asses, as usual. He had been in the best mood today, getting to play laser tag with his bro's didn't happen too often these days.

Marshal and Lilly were busy with Marvin, who was four now and in school, and Daisy who two and all over the place. She was just as feisty as Lilly, if not more so, and even had her petite structure. Ted and Tracy were busy as well, they had Penny, who had just turned a year a few months ago, and then they recently found out that Tracy was pregnant again. While their friends were busy living the family and life, Barney and Robin stayed pretty busy too. They traveled a lot, due to Robin's foreign correspondence position she had landed shortly after their wedding three years ago. They had been to Argentina, Japan, Columbia, France and countless other countries the past few years. Sometimes they would stay a week and other times they ended up staying the entire month. For now, they were back in New York for a while to spend time with family and friends.

Barney was enjoying every minute off reconnecting with the guys and catching up on his favorite past time today and was very eager to share that with Robin. His eyes beamed with joy as he entered their apartment and had the cutest, child-like grin on his face. Barney's excitement, however, faded as he walked into the apartment and saw his wife sitting on the couch with a blank stare on her face. She was clutching something in her hand and she looked sad, or confused, maybe even both. He wasn't quite sure. Everything had been fine when he left earlier. Sure, she hadn't felt very good, in fact she hadn't for the past few days. She had been really tired and even felt nauseous here and there. He had asked her before he left if she wanted him to stay home and take care of her, she insisted that he go ahead and meet up with the guys, because she knew how much he had been looking forward to it. She had even mentioned going to meet up with Lily and Tracy at Lilly and Marshall's place. He was now guessing she hadn't done that after all.

The smile he previously bore immediately left his face and he took a seat next to her on their couch. What's wrong, baby? He asked. She looked him in his deep blue eyes, and tried to tell him, but the words wouldn't come out. She put her head in her hands and took a deep breath. He was so confused and worried. He couldn't think of what could have happened between him leaving the apartment to play laser tag and returning home. He began to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Is everyone okay? He questioned her. My mom, James, my dad, your family, did something happen, he asked, his voice much higher than normal and panic etched across his face. She shook her head, and replied that they were all fine. Well, what is it the?, he asked softly as he stroked her shoulder to try and comfort her. Whatever it is can't be that bad and you know I'm here for you no matter what. I know you are, she said as she forced a smile to her face and leaned in to give him a quick kiss. Then she took his right hand with her left, holding it tightly, and placed whatever it was she had been clutching with her other hand into his. She rubbed his hands for a few seconds and then looked him in the eyes waiting for his response. He looked down at his hands and he was more confused than ever. He raised his eyebrows and looked her dead in the eye, a pregnancy test, I don't understand he said.

The test in his hands had two pink lines, which he knew meant positive, but he also knew his wife couldn't have kids, and he had known that since before he ever even asked her to marry him. It had never once mattered to him, because he loved her more than anything, even the idea of a possible family in the future. She was his family, his future, the piece of his puzzle missing that made him complete. For the past three years they had been married and it had been everything he ever wanted. They had discussed adoption after first getting married, but with the way they traveled for her job it just didn't make sense right now. A baby deserved a stable life on one continent, and she traveled a lot with her foreign correspondence position. He was lost in his thoughts and then he heard her replying. He realized she was holding his hand again and their eyes met. It's a pregnancy test, Barney, she replied. I think, I think I'm pregnant, she said quickly.

He didn't know what to say. You can't he began, but then he stopped himself, trying to be ever so careful with his next words, because he didn't want to upset her. We, he began again, can't have children, he said, as he locked his fingers with hers. This was such a sensitive subject to begin with. He knew she always felt incomplete, because she couldn't have kids. Like something was wrong with her and that she couldn't give him a family. He knew that she always worried that would become an issue someday and that he would resent her for it. Of course he had assured her time and time again that she was all he needed. Now, here she was with a positive pregnancy test in hand telling him she was pregnant. He was dumbfounded. I know she said, as tears slid down her cheeks. At least, we aren't supposed to be able to have kids, my uterus is supposed to be broke, she laughed a little. This thing here though, well it says otherwise, she shrugged.

A few more tears slid down her cheek. He hated to see her cry, and it tore him into pieces to see someone he loved so much in so much pain. He wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled her close. He kissed her forehead and she snuggled up to his chest. He was about to say something else, but she cut him off. Barney she said, I took it while you were gone and that's how it turned out. Why did you take it? he asked. She leaned up to look him in the eyes. She couldn't quite read what his reaction was going to be, but it was somewhere between joy and fear and both reactions terrified her. I took it because, she continued, I haven't been feeling good lately. I've had migraines and I've been super tired, I even puked the past two days after lunch. Barney was nodding, he knew she hadn't felt good this week, but they both thought that she had a virus or something. Well today my boobs were hurting and I mentioned my symptoms to Lilly and she said, "If I didn't know better I would swear you were pregnant". I laughed it off until I puked again and then I thought about how long it had been since I go my period, she said, and wiped another tear away, so I figured I would take it just to see. I didn't want to say anything to you and sound stupid or hopeful or whatever and then have it come out negative or I would have told you, but I knew it was going to be negative, I can't have kids, we are never going to have kids and that's okay, it has always been okay, but then it came out positive and it's just. I don't know Barney, I'm freaking out, she exclaimed.

His heart was pounding, he felt terrified. He could swear he could hear his own heartbeat in the dead silent apartment. He wondered if Robin could hear it. What should he say, let her know that he was somewhat thrilled at the idea that she could be pregnant? He could say that there was probably some glitch with the test and there would be nothing to worry about, but what if she wasn't worried and she wanted this. He could be excited and tell her he was hoping the results were true, which was honestly what he was secretly hoping for. He loved kids. Sadie Eli, Marvin and Daisy were awesome. How much cooler would a mini version of he and Robin be? He could be the dad he never had growing up.

There was always the possibility that the test negative and this was a false positive. What type of message would she get from that? Would she think he had lied about not needing kids and her being enough? It would just hurt her and make her feel incomplete. So he went safe. Baby, maybe the test was faulty. Did you take just the one? Did I take just one she said, laughing hysterically now, she got up and went to the bathroom. When she returned their trash can was full of pregnancy tests, all with two pink lines on them. Wow, Barney said. If this isn't true they are gonna have one hell of a law suit from the Stinson's. He was trying to lighten the mood, but Robin wasn't up for jokes.

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. He ran his fingers through her hair and told her he loved her. She looked him in the eyes, and said, I love you too. Barney, she asked, looking him directly in the eyes, her voice so low he could barely hear her. Do you want this to be real? That was such a loaded question, and he knew that he couldn't lie to her, but he also couldn't tell her the complete truth either. If this was some joke, some fluke, he couldn't let her know that a part of him did want this. A baby girl that looked just like her, she would be perfect he thought to himself. He cupped her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. Robin he said, I made you a promise on the day we got married that I would never lie to you, he saw her face slightly cringe as she prepared herself for his answer, and his next words made her realize all over again why he was the perfect guy for her, why she loved him. I want you to be happy and that is all I have ever wanted, he said softly, and with such honesty and love in his eyes. If this test coming out positive and it being true makes you happy then I hope with everything in me that it is, but if you wouldn't be happy with a child then I want it to be some ridiculous, crazy glitch. Whichever way makes you happy will make me happy.

He meant it to, every word, because deep down, he was happiest when she was happy. Sure, a baby would be nice, but having her was everything he wanted or needed, He still had his nieces and nephews that he could borrow whenever they felt the need to be around kids, Regardless of what happens it is going to be okay. You have me and I am always, always going to be here for you no matter what. He lifted her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. I promise, he smiled and the kissed her and gently put his hand on her stomach. This was the last thing he expected to deal with when get got home tonight, and truthfully he didn't know how to deal with it, but he just wanted her to know he would be there and that he was okay if this was really happening and if it wasn't that was fine too. We will go to the doctor in the morning and figure all this out okay, he said. She nodded and looked at him in awe.

Robin knew Barney loved her more than anything. He had spent the past three years showing her that every day. From following her on trips to other countries, letting her put her career first to achieve her life-long dreams, accepting her for who she was and never complaining. She loved him so much for that. She just wanted to relieve the stress of everything that had been on her mind since the two pink lines showed up on that test earlier. She didn't want to think about it anymore tonight. Do we need to talk about this some more, he asked her. She shook her head no and leaned into his lips. She kissed him soft and lovingly at first and then deepened the kiss. She began to run her fingers through his blond hair and he let out a slow grunt. Or, or, he said, and then he picked her up and started to carry her to their room. She continued to kiss him as he carried her and for the first time tonight he saw a small smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone that has read my story so far, and a huge thanks to those of you who left reviews. I can't believe I forgot to put quotation marks around the direct speech. That's what happens when you write and post in the middle of the night, haha. At first, I plan for this story to move a bit slow, but I will be speeding it up. I'm not sure how long I am going to make it. I will try to update as soon as possible, but I have to be in the mood to write and I change things like a billion times before I am satisfied enough to post. This is chapter 2, enjoy! I am working on 3 now, and will, hopefully, have it up by the end of the week.**

5:00 a.m.

Barney turned over in bed and went to put his arm around his wife, instead his hand connected with empty sheets. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, it was still and there was no trace of sunlight emanating from the windows. He glanced over at the clock and it read 5:00 a.m. He pushed himself up and looked around the room for Robin. His eyes were adjusting to the low light. He noticed the bathroom door was cracked and saw a little bit of light show though the crack. He hoped out of bed, wearing only his boxers, and headed towards the door. "Robin" he said, as he quietly knocked, "Are you in there?" "Yeah, come on in." she replied. He opened the door and saw her hunched beside the toilet. She was only wearing one of his button down shirts. He glanced over her and grinned lustfully, it was so hard to believe after three years that she still did it for him in every possible way. He was ready to initiate round two of where they left of a few hours earlier until he saw her lunge forward and hurl again. He immediately broke out of his thoughts and contorted his face. "Well, there goes that idea", he thought. As much as vomit grossed him out and he really didn't want to watch her while she puked her brains out, he thought about how it would be his partly his fault if she was in fact pregnant, which indeed seemed more and more likely every second. So, he manned up and walked right beside her and placed an arm on her shoulder. "How long have you been in here?" he asked. "Maybe five minutes before you came in here, did I wake you?' she said. "No" he replied, "I was rolling over to see if you wanted to go for round two, he smirked, and I saw you weren't in bed then I saw the light on and came to check on you." "Thanks Barney" she said, and smiled weakly. "I look so gross right now", she chuckled. "You don't have to sit beside me". He looked at her and scoffed, "You, gross?, No way, you are so awesome you make puking look awesome, true story!" he exclaimed. She looked up at him and smiled again. "I thought you said you would never lie to me in those vows she pointed out jokingly, and as much as I know you love me and think I am awesome, right now just doesn't apply." He rubbed her shoulder again, "Okay, A, you are always, ALWAYS awesome. B, the very reason that you are like this right now could be due to the fact that there is a little bit of me in you, and not in the same way there was earlier, possible pregnancy five, she obliged, and a baby that is half me and half you is just so unbelievably awesome it is making you ooze awesome" She just looked at him and said "You're so sweet sometimes, you know that". "I'm not, sweet he retorted, I'm awesome!" "Same thing." she replied. "I think I am done here. she said motioning her hands over the toilet, I am going to get cleaned up and get back into bed, okay?" "Sounds good to me baby." he said and winked. "You're an idiot." she replied. "No way, I was just puking, not happening bro." He replied, "I'm you're idiot." And then he walked out of the room and headed back to bed. She just shook her head. After brushing her teeth she climbed back into bed with him. She had stripped off his shirt she was wearing earlier. "I think I ruined your shirt." she said with a frown and climbed under the covers nude. Barney lifted the covers and looked at her. "Hey, if Rupert had to take one for the team to get you naked for me so be it" he said. He slid next to her and wrapped her in his arms then kissed her forehead. "Are you feeling better?" "A little bit, yeah", she said. "Robin", he asked. Hmm she replied. "If you're pregnant, are you okay with that?" "I mean I know with your career and", but she stopped him. "Barney", she said, it was five in the morning and she just spent the last ten minutest puking. She didn't really want to go into this now. However, she had distracted him with sex last night when she was pretty sure he wanted to keep talking about it, and since they had been married they had made a point of talking through the important issues and not lone wolfing it. In fact he was sure that was why things had gone so well for them the last three years. "You were saying, Robin" he prodded. He was trying to get her to continue her thoughts. "Right, sorry, I kind of zoned out for a minute. I guess I haven't really thought about it honestly", she said as she buried her head into his shoulders. "I've always thought I couldn't have kids, ever since we had that scare and I was told I couldn't get pregnant, so after that I never really wondered what it would be like if I were to get pregnant, and before that you know I had never wanted kids. Then when I found out I couldn't I did imagine them, a little girl who looked like me, and a little boy all suited up just like you." The thought of those kids that could never be made her smile and she looked up and Barney was smiling a little at the thought. Back when he thought she was pregnant he had also imagined a little girl just like her. That's why he picked up that dress when they went to We Be Babies with Lilly. "You never told me that." he said, and to her he sounded a lite hurt. "Well, at the time things were still weird between us after cheating on Nora and Kevin, he nodded remembering, and I also didn't want anyone to know I couldn't have kids. I just pushed the thought from my mind after that really because it hurt. It really did Barney, knowing there wouldn't be a mini you and me. Thinking we would never have those kids I imagined, our kids. Even if I thought I didn't want them back then, I guess a part of me wanted them deep down and I wanted them with you." she said, and she rubbed his chest. He just looked at her for a moment, and then he said, "I wish you would have told me so I could have been there for you." She didn't say anything, instead she just drew circles on his chest. She finally continued after a few minutes of silence. "I guess I'm just scared. I don't know if I'm ready for a baby, I mean the thought of being pregnant, it does still terrify me." Barney frowned a little, but she couldn't see because she was still looking down at his chest, "but "she continued, "the thought of having that possibility again, knowing that this could be real this time and that we are together this time and we could actually handle it, it scares me more to have that ripped away again. To have that image of those kids come back to me after all those years and think that maybe they could be this time, it would hurt so much to have that taken away a second time. Yes, I'm terrified that I could be pregnant, but I also don't want to go through all that hurt again, losing the idea of them again, not being able to give you children." and with that she finally broke down and started crying a little. "Baby, stop", he said, "please just don't cry. I hate seeing you cry." She was exhausted and emotional. Barney just held her tight until she finally fell asleep. He was still sitting up, but she was knocked out and he didn't want to move and wake her up. He decided to let her sleep a little longer and that he would wake her up in a few hours to get ready to go to the doctor and figure everything out. The abundance of positive pregnancy tests in the trash had him inclined to think it was and then her puking again this morning pretty much confirmed his suspicions. He didn't want to state his opinion yet, and end up being wrong, though. So he kept quiet about it that morning, but while he knew she was knocked out he slowly placed his hand on her stomach. The idea that a baby, his baby, their baby, was in there blew his mind. He never would have imagined this possible just 24 hours before. He kissed Robin's forehead and whispered "I love you", and then he rubbed his hand on her stomach and whispered to the baby that might be. "I don't know if you're in there or not, but if you are I am going to love you so damn much. I will be everything I didn't have, I will be the most legendar, he stopped and thought for a second then began again, legendaddy ever, and I will always be here for you and your beautiful, amazing mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thanks for the reviews and I really hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I appreciate everyone who reads it. This chapter was kind of hard to write and edited it several times. I'm still not sure it is what I wanted it to be, but I'm going to submit it anyway. I chose to give Robin Primary Ovarian Deficiency in this story for two reasons. First off, I'm somewhat familiar with it is. Then the other would be due to the fact that it does make it unlikely for women to conceive, especially the older they get, but it is not 100% out of the question. **

The can ride on the way to the doctor that morning had been relatively silent. Both of them were pretty much lost in their own thoughts. Each were wondering what the outcome would be. They sat side by side in the cab. Robin was starting out of the window on her side. She knew regardless of what the doctor told her today, their lives were going to change. If she was pregnant, what would that mean for her career? How would she travel with a baby? Long ago they both agreed that adoption wasn't an option because of the priority her work took in their lives. Then she thought about how tired Marshal and Lily were after Marvin was first born. They didn't even have sex for months after that. Would she and Barney's relationship survive that long without sex? They rarely even went a day without it now. Sure, she loved and trusted him, and he had turned out to be an amazing and supportive husband, but sometimes couldn't help but remember who he used to be. Maybe that wasn't fair to him, but she couldn't help how she felt. She was suddenly lifted from her thoughts when she felt his hand grab onto hers. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Huh." She replied. "Robin we're here." He said, and he pointed at the building. "Oh, right." She replied. She hadn't even noticed the cab stop. He got out of the car first and then extended his hand to help her out next. Once she was out of the car she clung even tighter to his hand and they walked together into the building hand in hand.

The doctor was able to get them into a room rather quickly after their arrival. Once he had them in a room they discussed everything going on with her and even talked about her diagnosis of infertility. He decided that it would be best to do a normal urine based pregnancy test, as well as a blood based test to check for levels of the pregnancy hormone hgc. He assured them that the test results would only take about ten minutes. It would turn out to be the longest ten minutes of their lives.

Robin sat with her head in her hands for the majority of the time they were waiting on the results, while Barney was playing around with a replica of the female anatomy. The doctor came back in the room after what seemed like an eternity. Barney quickly put the replica down and Robin straightened up in her seat. Barney sat down beside her again and he felt her reach for his hand. He took it into his and ran his fingers over her wedding ring. The doctor smiled at them and apologized for the wait. "Are you ready to hear your results?" He asked. They both looked at one another. She stared into his deep blue eyes and she wondered if he was as scared as she was. She honestly couldn't tell. They both nodded in agreement that they were ready to hear this. Congratulations, mom and dad the doctor said. You are definitely pregnant. He pulled out a sheet of paper and began to show her the levels of hgc and go over what all that meant. He said something about her levels being really high, but she didn't quite hear all of that. She began to get lost in her thoughts. Her mouth hung open in disbelief. She was in total shock. She was told five years ago that this couldn't happen, that it wouldn't happen. Her emotions went from being terrified of being pregnant to being angry that she was told she never would be, yet here she is with child. All the pain and confusion she dealt with over the years relating to her "infertility''. Before she had a chance to voice her feelings to the doctor she felt her husband grab her face and pull it towards his. He kissed her, and then he moved one of hands away from her face and onto her stomach. When he broke the kiss she saw the excitement in his eyes and she felt so guilty that she wasn't displaying the same emotions. She didn't know what was scarier, her being pregnant, or Barney being this happy about it. She decided that she would deal with all of that later on, but right now she had something she needed to ask the doctor. "But um", she began. "I was told I couldn't get pregnant. How is that you are telling me right now that I am pregnant. My ovaries are supposed to be broken!" She exclaimed. "How did this happen?" She said again in a panic. "Mrs. Stinson", the doctor began, "while your condition does it make it highly unlikely you would ever conceive children, I try and make it a habit to never tell a patient that they cannot. Only small percent of women with Primary Ovarian Deficiency will be able to conceive. Basically, even though your egg supply is very low you and even though you are 35, you were still able to release a viable egg and become pregnant. Some may call it luck, a fluke, fate, destiny or even a miracle. The right timing and the right conditions came into play and now what you thought was impossible is growing inside of you. I'm sure you both have a lot to take in and I know you both want to talk this over. I want you to both come back in two weeks for an ultrasound so we can better determine how far along you are and you can see this little on for the first time."

Barney had been beaming the entire ride home. He just kept repeating that he couldn't believe it over and over again. He kept switching between kissing her to placing his hands on her stomach the entire ride home. She was beginning to feel nauseous again. For someone who said that they didn't care what the outcome was and that he only wanted her to be happy, he sure seemed quite content with her being pregnant. In fact, she just realized that he hadn't even asked her how she felt about this yet. Things only got worse once they returned to the apartment. He looked at her and said, "I can't believe this. You're pregnant. You're going to have a baby, our baby. I'm going to be a daddy." He seemed so genuinely happy and then she remembered that he had a similar reaction all those years ago when they had their pregnancy scare. Barney wanted to be a dad, she realized. He had always wanted to be one, even if he didn't admit it or acknowledge it. That stung a bit, because if this fluke, if this one in a million chance hadn't of happened, then where would they have ended up ten years from now? He grabbed his wife and pulled her into a quick hug, but it was then that he first realized that she seemed detached and upset. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Did you not want this?" he said, and he pulled away from her a bit so he could look her in the eyes. "No Barney, that's not it. I'm just feeling kind of sick again." She said lying. "Do you need anything?" He asked in that low soft voice that showed his most tender, caring side. "I think I just need to sit down." She replied. He nodded and they both sat on the couch. He put his arms around her and she leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulders. "Isn't this awesome?" He said smiling. "It's so awesome!" she replied, but she wasn't using her normal voice. She was using the one she always did used when they lied. It was high pitched and it just sounded fake overall. She continued, "So awesome, it is exactly what I wanted. It isn't going to interfere or disrupt our lives at all." She paused a moment and then squealed " I can't do this Barney." He froze. She laughed nervously and then added, "Just kidding, it's going to be great, just great." Barney didn't say anything else. Instead he just pulled her close again and kissed her forehead. He hated that they were on two completely different pages about this. The other night she was talking like she would be okay with this, she even made it sound like she wanted it by admitting that if it came out negative again she would be devastated. He was also crushed because he knew she was lying to him and she was trying to hide how she felt. Since they had gotten married they had made it a point to try and be honest with one another, even when they didn't want to. They had learned to talk things out. He didn't push her to talk about it though. He knew that it would only make matters worse. Robin wasn't the type to be pushed into anything. He decided that he would let her come to him when she was ready to talk. He really hoped that would be sooner rather than later. After lying on the couch for a few minutes she finally spoke. "Barney", she said. "Yeah.", he replied. "I don't want to tell anyone yet, you know, about the baby. "Why?" He asked. "I just want to wait and make sure everything is okay first and honestly I'm not ready to deal with everyone's reaction. I know you're excited, she stopped and then started again. I mean we're excited. she said in her much higher voice, but I just think we need to wait a while okay. So please promise me that you won't tell anyone. Barney just nodded. "Okay, Robin, I promise." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I know that these last two chapters have shown a bit of friction, but I promise the overall tone of the story will be happy. I also promise that the happiness will come sooner, rather than later. I hope everyone is still reading and enjoying the story.**

Barney knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew he had promised Robin that he wouldn't, but he didn't know what else to do or where to turn. He knocked on the door, repeatedly, until it finally opened. "Hey Barney", "What are you doing here?" his dad said. He ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled deeply. "I need to talk to you." he said. Jerome could tell from the pained expression on his face that something was seriously wrong." Come on in son." the older man replied.

Barney and Jerome went into his study. Barney was nervous and kept making small talk. He asked about Cheryl, Carly and JJ. His dad updated him on their lives, but he knew that the reason Barney came to visit him today had nothing to do with simple chit chat and catching up. "Is everything okay?" he asked. "Is Robin okay?" Jerome could almost see Barneys face pale at the mention of her name. "Oh my goodness Barney, what's wrong?" "Are you and robin getting divorced?" Jerome gasped. "What?" "NO!" Barney exclaimed. "Of course not, Robin and I have been great, we travel and we have awesome sex. It has been awesome, super awesome!" Barney smirked. "Well then what's the problem Barney?" Jerome asked, confuse etched on his face. Barney hung his head down and mumbled something Jerome couldn't quite quote catch, "I'm sorry say again" he said. "I didn't hear you." "ROBIN'S PREGNANT!" Barney shouted and he threw his hands up in the air and lunged out of his chair. "Barney, that's wonderful!" Jerome said with excitement in his voice. "My first grandchild,

I can't wait." The older man's face was beaming. His dad opened his arms for a hug and Barney looked at him for a moment before returning his embrace. He felt child-like and vulnerable. He had always wanted his dad there to comfort him when he was growing up and although he was a grown man with a wife, and now a child on the way, somehow he knew he needed this. His dad patted him on the back and kept talking about how he couldn't wait for his grandchild to be born and that he couldn't believe his son was going to be a father. "This is just the best news ever." Jerome said. Barney didn't know what to say. "I wish Robin felt that way he blurted." "What?" Jerome asked. He was confused at first, but then Barney's odd behavior and troubled demeanor finally began to make sense. "Oh this wasn't planned." he said. Barney laughed a little. "This is about the farthest from a planned pregnancy you can get." he replied. "What do you mean ?" his dad asked. "Robin isn't, but he stopped himself. He never liked saying that she couldn't have kids. He always felt like he was placing blame and guilt on her if he said that. "We", he started again, "aren't supposed to be able to have kids." "We found out years ago, so it has never been part of the game plan or something we anticipated." "We didn't think it would come up again." "Again?" his dad asked. Barney just nodded. "We had a pregnancy scare, another unplanned one, he laughed a little, before we were married." "That's when we found out that she couldn't get pregnant." he finally said. "But she is" his dad said and Jerome's bore a proud smile of a doting father. "That's amazing Barney, it's a miracle." "Robin doesn't believe in miracles." Barney said dryly. Jerome was quiet. Finally he spoke up. "Did she say she didn't want the baby, Barney?" Barney shook his head. "No, she didn't, in fact she hasn't said much about it since we found out. I've tried to talk about it, but she uses her lying voice when I bring it up." His father was looking at him confused so he began to elaborate. "Her voice goes all high and she laughs after everything." he says. "She will even say how she really feels and then add just kidding." Jerome had never seen Barney this upset before. He put his hand on his sons shoulder and said, "It's going to be okay, she is just scared and confused. I'm sure you are too." "Actually, it's weird. You would think I would be, but I'm not." Barney said with confidence. "I've always been terrified of commitment and kids. Even after marrying Robin I didn't really think I wanted kids, I knew it wasn't an option and that was okay, because truthfully it seemed like too much responsibility. I wouldn't have intentionally gotten her pregnant, but having a baby with the woman I love more than anything, it doesn't scare me. I can't wait to be a dad, to be everything I didn't…" Then he realized who he was talking to and froze. "Everything you didn't have." Jerome finished for him. Barney nodded and said apologized to Jerome. "Don't be sorry son, I'm proud to hear you say that. I know you're going to be a great dad and I know Robin, she will be a great mom. Just give her time to warm up to it." "I don't think it is that easy dad." He replied. "She loves her job so much and a baby doesn't fit into that life style. I'm so proud of her for all the hard work she has put into it and everything that she has accomplished, I really am. Seeing her live her dream and be happy makes me happy. I like traveling with her and seeing the world, but honestly sometimes I miss New York. I never tell her that and I never would. There are two reasons for that, too." He said. "The first reason is because this is her dream and I support it. I fell in love with her because she is so strong and independent. I wouldn't want her to change who she is. Barney grew silent for a moment. "What's the second reason?" Jerome asked. Barney just sighed. "Because I think if she absolutely had to choose, she would choose her career."


	5. Chapter 5

**(As always, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. You all give me the motivation to keep writing. I added some Robin/Lily interaction to this chapter. I have plans for the next chapter to include the entire gang, even Tracy. I just needed to get through important moments that involved only Barney and Robin first. Also, this is a little long, but I felt it all needed to be covered in this chapter. Well, enough of me rambling, I hope you guys enjoy.)**

Barney stepped into the door of their apartment. He felt a little better after talking to his dad earlier. His dad has missed out on his high shcool graduation, college graduation, magic shows and various other events over the years, but after they reconnected his dad made it a point to always be involved in his sons life. He was at his wedding, and now he was going to be there for his child's birth and life. He was so happy that he had his dad in his life now and he was able to share these huge moments with him.

Robin knew he had gone to see his father earlier, but she didn't ask why and he didn't jump to tell her either. He knew she was going to be pissed when she found out he told his dad they were expecting a baby. He was hoping that she had a great day at work today and that she would be in a good mood when he got home. He was planning on kissing her, offering a back massage to relieve some stress and then letting her know that they needed to talk about this baby, and for real this time.

He set his keys down on the coffee table and removed his suit coat. He saw Robin step out of the hallway and he greeted her with a smile. "Hey baby", he said. "How was your day?" She looked at him agitated, as if he should already know the answer to that question. Obviously it wasn't a good day, he thought to himself. "My day was horrible." She said. "I was in a team meeting with my boss and our other foreign correspondents and we were trying to decide who should do the coverage in Columbia. Then, bam! I feel the urge to puke. So I excuse myself and do just that, then I return to the meeting. Not five minute later I got sick again. This went on about three more times, and they finally made me go home. So obviously I won't be the one who gets to cover the drug trade. Who could blame them, I would probably vomit mid-way through my report." she said sighing and running her fingers through her hair. "I can't believe this!" she continued. "I haven't even known for a week and its already controlling my life." he said motioning to her stomach. "Robin, Barney said, tenderly morning sickness isn't going to last forever. Lilly only had it the first month. I know it's tough now, but it's going to get better." He walked up beside her and was about to put his arm around her waist, but she pulled away. "You think this is just about morning sickness." she laughed. "Barney, in addition to puking my guys out every day for the next few months I'm also going to gain piles of weight, which I may never lose all of by the way, I'm going to get stretch marks, we're not going to be able to sleep, we aren't going to be able to have sex when we want to. Not to mention the fact that I have no idea how I will even continue to do my job once "it" is here. What kind of mother drags there kids all over the world? They're never going to choose me for an assignment again. It is going to change everything and it wasn't even supposed to happen." Barney had been listening quietly and chose not to interrupt her. He had wanted to make sure he heard everything she had to say. He had been trying to get her to talk about it the past week and she bottled everything up until now and like volcano, she just exploded. Once he knew she was done talking he said, "Yeah robin it does change everything." Do you realize you just spent five minutes going on about how "it" is going to ruin your career and our lives and you never once even acknowledge "it", as a baby? That's what it is Robin, baby, your baby, OUR baby." he emphasized. He looked her dead in the eye and waited for her to respond. She held his gaze for a second, but then she looked down. He realized she wasn't going to respond and that irritated him. He was tired of ignoring it and he didn't want to deal with it alone. She was acting the way she did when he first met her, reserved and with-drawn. He didn't like it. "Look, I know you scared." he said. "I get that, and I am too, but don't you think you're being a bit selfish about all of this, I mean"... He was going to say more, but she immediately looked up and she cut her eyes at him the way she always does when someone says something to push her over the edge. "Excuse me?" She said, with anger in her voice. "I'm being selfish? How Barney? HOW? Because I haven't shown the amount of excitement and joy you have? In case you don't remember, I'm not supposed to be able to have kids. This wasn't supposed to be our life. I accepted that, and I built my life around that. I worked hard to get to where I am at today, and it is all I have ever wanted. So yeah, you know what, I'm kind of upset that in nine months my entire world is going to change and it is changing because of something I was told would never happen and I have the right to be. I wake up sick, not you. I can't eat my favorite food anymore, not you. I get migraines not you. My boobs feel like someone has used them for punching bags, not yours and when these lovely nine months of hell are over I will be pushing this BABY, she emphasized, out of my vagina. Not you!" She was screaming at him and it made him even madder than he already was. He raised his voice this time. "Yeah you did work hard to get where you're at, Robin and I'm proud of you for it. You've come a long way and you deserve all the success you have, and we both know how important your career is to you. You don't have to remind me. I can handle me coming in second to your job," he said. "I'm used to it, but your baby can't, and shouldn't be second to that, especially one that wasn't meant to be here." "You keep acting like this is a bad thing, but it isn't Robin. It's amazing, it's a miracle." He softened his tone now. "My kid is going to have everything I didn't and it is going to be the most important thing in my world." Both of those statements stung for Robin. She had no idea Barney felt second to her job. He always supported her in career decisions and encouraged her to go for all of the foreign correspondent positions. Then there was the statement that the baby was going to be the most important part of his world. She was used to being fist with him. He told her that he was fine with never having kids. Of course she had been doubting that since they found out she was pregnant, but this all but confirmed it in her mind. "Since when have I ever put you behind my career?" she said. "You go with me everywhere we go, hell the station even pays you to blog about all the things you get to do in foreign countries. You always tell me to go for each story I am assigned to. You've never once complained before. So don't even try and guilt me with it now." "No you're right." he said. "I haven't complained, because I knew you wanted to do it. I've never once tried to stop you from doing something that made you happy, and I won't. I will always support you, but if I ever even did say I wasn't happy constantly traveling for your job we both know how that would end." He said before realizing it. "What?" she said. he Heard the hurt in her voice. "I'm just saying", he continued, "That your job is the most important thing to you." "It always has been. If you absolutely had to choose I know what your choice would be." He looked down. "I mean that's part of the reason you and Ted broke up back then." he said. "You wanted to travel and he wanted to settle down here in New York." She could it take it anymore, she couldn't believe he was saying that. He didn't think she loved him as much as he loved her. He just compared their marriage to her relationship with Ted. He even thinks she is so selfish that their baby will come in last. She picked up a cup that was sitting on their coffee table and threw it. It slammed into the wall and Barney cringed. They hadn't fought this bad since the first time they dated. "I can't deal with this right now!" she screamed. She walked into their bedroom. He followed her. She was picking up her purse and her phone . "Robin", he said. "Get away from Barney" she replied. He stepped aside. "Where are you going?" He questioned. "Does it matter?" She said coldly, "I'm hust a selfish bitch who doesn't care about anyone but herself." A tear slid down her cheek. He touched her arm. "Robin, please put your stuff down and let's talk about this, and like adults this time." "Don't touch me right now Barney." she warned. "I'm going to Lily's." "Don't wait up." "Robin, come its late and we out first doctor's appointment tomorrow." She just walked out of the room. "I'm not staying here tonight, Barney and I mean it." "Don't come after me either." "I don't want to be around you right now." So he let her go. He just watched helplessly as she walked out of the door of their apartment. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a scotch. He drank the whole glass and then he sat down on the couch and put head in his hands.

Robin couldn't remember the last time she had been this upset. To top all of the confusion of unexpectedly being pregnant, now she is left wondering if her husband is unhappy in their marriage. She took her phone out of her purse and called Lily. It rang several times before she answered. "Are you guys drunk calling me again, because it's kind of getting old." Lily asked annoyed. "What?" "NO!" robin said. "I, I really need to talk to you." "Can I come by?" Lily could tell from Robin's voice that she was upset. "Yeah, sweetie, sure," she said softy. "Is everything okay?" "Not really", robin replied. To lily it sounded like robin was choking back tears in her last sentence. "Well whatever it is, Marshal and I are here for you, okay." "Lily", Robin said. "You know I love Marshal, but I really need to talk about this with just you." "My apartment is kind of limited with space." Lily said. "I will meet you down at McLaren's, text me when you get there." "Okay." Robin said.

Lily got a text from Robin about twenty minutes later. She headed down from the apartment and arrived in McLaren's. Robin was sitting by herself in their usual booth. She had one hand under her chin and the other resting against her head. Her eyes were red and Lily could tell she had been crying. Lily slid into the booth beside her. She was apprehensive at first. She knew Robin wasn't big on touching, unless it was with Barney, but she felt like she just needed to hug her. So she put her arm around her. Robin surprised Lily and wrapped both arms around her neck tightly. Lily didn't say anything for a moment. She just rubbed her back. When she felt her shirt getting wet she finally broke the embrace and forced Robin to look her in the eyes. "Robin, what happened?" She asked. "Is Barney okay?" "Your parents?" "They're fine." she replied wiping her eyes. The next most plausible thing that would have Robin this upset popped into lilies head. "Oh my gosh, are you and Barney getting divorced." Lily said, with dread in her voice. "What?" "NO!" Robin replied, she looked at Lily like she had two heads. "Then what has you so upset?" Lily asked confused. "We uh, we uh, had a fight." Robin said elusively and looked down. She wanted to talk to Lily, but all of sudden she realized telling her would make all of this so much more real. "It was pretty bad." Robin said. "I threw a cup." Lily cringed remembering how her friend use to fight the first time they dated. She couldn't imagine what they were fighting about. Ever since they got back together and got married they had been doing so well. Sure, because of Robin traveling all the time and the fact that Lilly had two kids, she knew she didn't see them as much anymore. Maybe things happened that she didn't see, but whenever she saw them they were always all over each other and smiling. They seemed genuinely happy. Barney even went with her on all of her assignments and worked with the station as well. She realized something serious must have happened. So she stood up. "Okay, I'm going to go get us some drinks and then we are going to talk about this." Robin just nodded. She was trying to figure out what to say without giving away the whole truth.

Lily returned to the table with two scotches. She placed one in front of Robin and sat down across from her in the booth. "Okay, now spill it." she said. "What happened?" Robin looked at the table and back up at Lily. "He called me selfish!" She exclaimed. "He said that our family wasn't as important as my career. He thinks that if i had to choose between him and my job that I would choose my job. He basically said he hated traveling with me." Lily looked appalled. 'What the hell is Barney's problem?" Lily said raising her voice. "He always said he supporters your career and that he was proud of you, where is this coming from?" Robin, knew, but she wasn't ready to get into that yet. "It gets worse Lily." she said. "I think he wants, has always wanted, things that I shouldn't be able to give him." Lily was lost at this point. Robin was leaving something out, she knew that much, she had no idea what. Robin reached for her scotch and took a sip. She immediately realized what she was doing and slowly spit it back into her cup. She was hoping Lily didn't notice, but she did. Lily just stared at Robin with her eye brows raised. All of a sudden it clicked. Robin said her job was more important than their family. Sure, Robin and Barney together did make a family, but robin has never once referred to them in that way. Then she remembered last week when Robin vomited before coming over. There was also the fact that Robin Sherbotsky, or Stinson rather, never once turned down scotch in her life. She loved scotch, especially when she was stressed out. "Oh my God!" Lily screamed. "You're, you're…", but before she could say it Robin jumped into the booth with her and covered her mouth. Lily was kicking her legs and squealing, but robin held her mouth closed tightly. "Lily", she said just above a whisper, "I'm going to let go of you, and I will tell you everything, but you have to promise to be quiet, oka?". Lily nodded. "You also have to promise that you can keep a secret, and thanks to Daisy I know you can keep a secret real good." "Can you do that for me Lil?" She nodded again. "Okay", Robin said and let go of her mouth. "Yes, Lily, I am okay, I'm pregnant." she whispered. "How long have you known?" , the red head asked. "About a week." Robin replied. "I took a test after you joked about me being pregnant. I laughed it off, but I had all the symptoms. I took like 20 tests after I went home. I showed Barney and we went to the doctor the next day. He did blood-work and a urine test." "Wow." Lily said. "So were they wrong all along, about your infertility?" "Not exactly." Robin said. "They said that it is very unlikely someone with my condition would get pregnant, but just like women going through menopause, all it takes is one freaking viable egg to get by and be fertilized. You know me, always the over achiever, I had that one egg." Lily laughed a little. "I bet Barney is having a field day with this." "Saying he has the most legendary sperm ever and all." With the mention of his name Robin remembered their fight and got serious again. "Actually Barney hasn't been making jokes." Robin said. "He has been saying how great this is and how he can't wait to be a dad. He gets up with me when I'm sick. He asks me if there is anything he can do for me constantly. Today he even called it a miracle." Lily smiled. Barney Stinson, founder of "Not a Father's Day" is having a baby and he isn't freaking out." "Now I've seen everything, she said between laughs." Robin laughed a little at that, but she thought back to all those years ago when they weren't together and they had that scare. He was completely supportive then too. She had to admit he was always supportive of anything she was going through. It kind of irritated her that the gang never gave him the credit he deserved. They always thought he was self-centered and immature, and while he could be those things a lot of the time, he never was with people he loved. He always put the people he loved first, especially her. Even if she was mad at him right now she still loved him and recognized that. She just let what Lily sais roll of her shoulders. She didn't need to get into another disagreement tonight. "Well, if Barney isn't freaking out, then what is the problem Robin?" Lily asked. Robin shook her head and twisted the glass back and forth in her hands. "I'm freaking out Lily" she admitted .  
"I was supposed to be able to have a baby. Now that I have a dream job,which is totally unsuitable for a baby, I find out I'm pregnant. I accepted a long time ago that this wasn't going to happen to me. I dealt with it and created a baby free life for myself and my husband. Now what? I just have to give up everything I worked for. It's just not fair Lily. Then on top me being freaked out, Barney is insanely happy. You should see his face light up when talking about the baby. I just, I feel like it's something he always wanted. If I hadn't gotten pregnant, I just wonder if e would have woke up one day, ten years from now, and felt like I made him miss out on something." Lily sees a tear slide down her best friend's cheek. "Do you want to know the worst part Lily?" "If I lose this baby, if something goes wrong, I know I probably won't get pregnant again. I won't ever be able to give him the thing that he said tonight is going to be the most important thing in his life. He has such a connection to this baby already, and I just call the baby an it and talk about how its ruining my life and my career. I'm going to be a horrible mother, Lily." She reached her hands across the table and put them over Robins. 'Sweetie, do you not want this baby?" "If you had the choice, if Barney gave you an out with this pregnancy, would you take it?" Robin looked at Lily and honestly she was hurt that her best friend even asked her that. "Of course not, Lily!" Robin thought that was the craziest thing she had heard all day, even crazier than Barney calling her selfish and thinking she loved her job more than him. "I mean, sure, I didn't think this would ever happen and I'm scared to death, but I would be devastated if something happened to my baby and I certainly wouldn't do anything to make that happen." Robin had removed her hands from the table and instinctively placed them over her belly at the mention of something happening to the unborn baby Stinson. Lily was smiling at her. "See Robin, you already have mom instincts, you just don't know it. You're attached to this baby too, but you're just scared and confused. Barney didn't mean what he said, he is just scared too, whether he admits it or not. You guys aren't communicating and you're taking your frustrations out on each other. Go home and talk to him, Robin." Lily said encouragingly. Robin thought for a second, she was tired and all she really wanted to do was get into her bed. She knew they had their first appointment tomorrow and she really did want to be rested for it, but she was also still hurt by what Barney said and she knew he was still feeling hurt too. She didn't want to go home and end up fighting more, honestly she was too tired for that. "Lily, can I please just stay with you tonight?" Robin begged. "I promise in the morning that Barney and I will talk after our check-up, but I just can't go home tonight." Although Lily didn't agree, she wasn't going to tell her that she couldn't stay with her. Barney and Robin had to work this out on their own, and she had learned over the years that their relationship functioned best when they were left to work it out on their own.

Once they got back to Lily's place she pulled the couch out into a bed and set it up with blankets and pillows. Robin quickly fell asleep and Lily was planning to follow suit. She went into the room that Marvin and Daisy share. Both kids were fast asleep. She finally went to her and Marshal's room. He was asleep too, so she slid into bed quietly. She didn't want to wake him. She plugged her phone into the wall, she realized it must have died while she was at McLaren's. She was planning on texting Barney to let him know Robin was at her house and that she was okay. She figured he would be worried. When her phone charged up enough for her to see her missed calls and texts she knew she had been right. Barney had tried to call her a few times and left several texts. _"How's Robin." Is Robin with you?" "Lily, please tell Robin to come home and that I'm sorry". _She read them all and sighed. She sent a reply. _"Barney, I'm sorry my phone was dead. Robin is fine. We talked and she is knocked out on our couch. She was exhausted so she is staying her tonight. Come get her in the morning, she said you guys had somewhere important to go. Do something nice for her, she really needs some reassurance right now." _Barney texted back almost immediately, "_You have no idea, Lil. Thanks for watching out for her tonight. I wish she would have come home. I will be there first thing to get her. You're the best." _Lily just sat her phone down and leaned back on to her pillow. She couldn't believe Robin was pregnant. This was huge. She hated that Barney and Robin were fighting and that this wasn't the happiest time of their life right now, it really should be. She wasn't too worried though, she knew that Barney and Robin were going to be good parents. She had watched her best friends grow up and fall in love and make sacrifices for each other over the past few years. She knew that they were going to rock this parenting thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Thanks again for all the positive reviews. I'm not sure this chapter was all I wanted it to be, but I re-wrote it several times and this is the best it turned out. I have changed the format and I hope this makes it easier to read. Also, the next chapter will include the whole gang interacting together. I plan to speed things up after that chapter. Enjoy).**

Marshal got up to get ready for work that morning and saw Robin fast asleep on their couch. He had no idea what was going on between her and Barney, but he figured it must be serious since she woke Lily up late last night. He would get Lily to fill him in on the details after work. Marvin and Daisy were still asleep and he didn't want to wake them up. He walked in the kitchen to kiss his wife goodbye.

"Good morning", Lilypad, Marshal said.

"Good morning, Marshmellow", Lily replied with a kiss.

"Robin must have gotten wasted last night." he said while grabbing a bite of a bagel.

"What are you talking about, Marshal?" Lily asked.

"I woke up to the sound of Robin puking her guts out in our bathroom this morning."

"You know Robin", Lily said nervously, "scotch is her best friend when she is upset."

"It is going to be her worst enemy today." Marshal said laughing.

He kissed his wife goodbye and headed to work. Lily mentally kicked herself for not being prepared for questions. She realized that this secret was going to be harder to keep than she originally thought.

_*A few hours later*_

Robin woke up and saw a note from Lily sitting beside the couch. She had gone to take Marvin to pre-school and Daisy to an arts and crafts class. She had left Robin some food in the refrigerator. Although Robin was still feeling nauseous, she decided that is probably wasn't good for her or the baby to go without food for too long. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a plate of eggs and bacon. The eggs were placed on the plate like eyes and the bacon was shaped like a mouth. There was a note beside the plate that read, "Feel better ant Robin". She smiled at the note that was obviously left by Marvin. She and Marvin had bonded very well over the years. He was a great kid, she thought. He was tall and lanky like Marshal and had a laid back personality to match his fathers.

Robin finished about half of the breakfast that Lily left her when she heard a knock on the door. She didn't want to answer it, since this wasn't her apartment, but then she heard a familiar voice on the other side of the door.

"Robin, it's me. Open up", Barney said.

She darted to the door.

"Hi" he said sheepishly.

She didn't respond, she just wrapper her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing here?", she finally said.

" I missed yo.", he said. "I figured you would come home before our appointment, but it's in an hour and you hadn't shown up yet so".. he trailed of.

"I'm sorry, Barney." "I really just woke up and then I got a little something to eat." "This one, she pointed at her stomach, had me up puking early this morning" "I'm pretty sure Marshal thinks that I was hung over." she laughed.

"So you didn't tell them what we were fighting about?" he questioned.

"Lily and I went to McLaren's", Robin said. "Marshal doesn't know anything."

"Does Lily?" he said hastily.

"Well"…

"Robin, he whined. "You're the one who didn't want us to tell anyone yet and you told Lily." "Of all people, Lily!" "Really Robin?"

" Hey!", Robin said defending herself. "She didn't tell any of us about Daisy remember?" " She isn't going to say anything Barney, and are you seriously telling me that when you visited your dad yesterday you didn't tell him?"

" I, I. How did you know?" he said surprised.

"Please Barney! This is huge and every time something big happens your dad is the first person you want to tell. I get that, I mean he missed out on a lot of your life. I understand that you want him to be a part of all of our big moments."

" So you aren't mad?", he said skeptically.

"Not about you telling, Jerome, but please tell me you haven't told your mom or anyone else yet."

" I haven't." he replied.

"Okay good", she said. "Can we agree on something Barney?"

"Sure" he replied.

"We aren't going to talk about last night until after our appointment." "This argument is on pause." "I didn't sleep good last night and I don't feel good this morning. I just can't fight right now"

Barney smiled.

"What's the matter?" he joked. "You can't sleep good without the Baranacle?" "You needed some loving from the B-man."

" Stop." Robin said and punched him in the shoulder. "I just missed my comfy bed." she said smiling.

Barney grabbed her from behind and wrapped his hands around her waist. He put his face beside hers and whispered in her ears.

"I couldn't sleep good without you either, Robin." "I missed you."

He kissed her cheek softly. She placed her hands over his.

"I missed you too." she said.

He spun around to face him. He pulled her close and kissed her. It started off slow and sweet, but soon he deepened the kiss. She kissed him back. The next thing she knew they were headed for the couch and he was on top of her. He moved from her mouth and started kissing down her neck.

" Barney", she said.

He didn't respond. He moved his hands up her shirt.

"Barney", Robin said again.

"Hmm", he replied only half listening.

" I don't think we can do this right now", she said.

"Oh who cares that this is Marshal and Lily's couch." he groaned." If you don't remember, Marvin was conceived in my bathroom." "They owe me."

Robin laughed a little. "I don't care about that part Barney", she said. "I just don't think we can do it before our appointment."

" Oh right." he replied disappointed and then he pushed himself off of her.

She leaned into him and gave him a quick kiss." I promise we will have some amazing make up sex tonight."

"Best wife ever!" he said smiling.

A few hours later they arrived at their appointment. The doctor was going to do an ultrasound to determine how far along Robin was and to make sure the baby was healthy. Robin was a bit uncomfortable with the whole thing, but Barney was beside her the whole time holding her hand. Once everything was positioned right the doctor pointed to the screen.

"Okay" she said. "This is your baby", then she turned the volume on the screen up, "and this is the heart beat."

Robin's jaw dropped. She could see her baby on that screen. It was tiny, smaller than a pea, but it was there, plain as day. Then she heard the heart-beat. It was fast and strong. In that moment nothing else mattered. Not her career, not getting fat, not having stretch marks. None of that scared her. She could hear her child's heart-beat and it was the most beautiful sound she thought she had ever heard. She was having a baby, and for the first time she was actually excited about it. Not just any baby either, Barney's baby. She was going have a little girl just like her or a suited up little boy just like him. One of those kids from that couch she imagined all those years ago was going to exist in real life. She felt Barney's hand squeeze hers and she looked up at him and smiled as a tear of joy slid down her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her lips and wiped the tear away. The doctor looked over at them and sensed that they needed a minute. She excused herself to give them some privacy.

"I can't believe this, that's our baby's heart-beat." She said amazed.

He smiled because she had called it their baby and she genuinely looked happy about this pregnancy for the first time.

"I know." he replied smiling.

He wanted to ask her if this meant she was okay with everything for now, but she was already emotional and he didn't want to seem pushy. He knew that this was definitely a step in the right direction though, and he couldn't be happier. The doctor returned a moment later and estimated that she was about 6 weeks pregnant. They were originally thinking she was a bit farther along due to the high levels of HGC hormone in her system. They estimated the due date to be around April of 2017 and gave them a few pictures from today's ultrasound.

Barney and Robin returned home from the appointment and Robin was still clutching the picture of the ultrasound. Barney took it from her and placed it on the fridge.

"I think this is the perfect spot to keep it in, don't you?" he replied smiling. "This way we can see our baby every day."

She leaned up and kissed him. She didn't know why, but seeing and hearing the baby made everything less scary. It was no longer this entity that was just making her sick and changing her life, now she saw it as a tiny human being living inside of her. One she and Barney created out of love. She looked him in the eye for a second and then she kissed him again, this time passionately. He reciprocated. They stumbled backwards until they reached their bedroom, never once breaking the kiss.

"Are you ready for some unbelievable make up sex?", Robin asked seductively.

"You know it baby." he replied huskily 

Both of them had fallen in each other's arms afterwards. They were exhausted from not being able to sleep the night before. Robin woke up smiling because she was still in the same position she remembered falling asleep in. She felt him kiss her forehead.

"How did you sleep, beautiful?" he asked.

"Much better than I did last night." she replied.

"Me too." he agreed.

"Hey, Barney"

"Yeah?" he said.

"Un-pause." she replied.

"Robin, I really don't want to fight right now." he replied.

"Neither do I", she said," but I also don't want to bury the things we said last night until we have another huge fight again."

She rolled over and looked him in the eyes.

"Barney, I need you to know something. I know I work a lot and that we travel a lot for my career. Yes it is very important to me, but nothing has ever been as important to me as you are. I'm sorry if I ever forget to let you know that and I hate that you feel that way. You may think that just because I ended things with Ted because he didn't want me to travel and wanted me to settle down that I would do the same with you, but my marriage to you is nothing in comparison to my relationship with Ted. I never loved him like I love you. I've never loved anyone like I love you."

She cupped his face in her hands as she said that and made sure his gaze didn't leave hers .

Barney just smiled at her. Hearing her say that made him feel so good. It isn't that he ever doubted she loved him or how much she loved him, he just knew how important her job was to her and he was scared of what that mean. Sometimes he was still that little boy deep down who never felt good enough.

"Robin, I love you too, more than I've ever loved anyone or anything. I'm an asshole for calling you selfish. I didn't mean that and I don't want you to quit your job for me. I like traveling and seeing all these new places with you, sometimes I do miss being home though, but I would never want you to give up your job. I was just upset with you because I thought you didn't want the baby. My dad didn't want me when I was growing up and I've always promised myself that my own child would never have to feel unwanted. I know you were just scared and needed to get used to the idea. I shouldn't have acted that way I'm sorry." He kissed her softly. "I love you, Sherbotsky, so damn much."

"I love you too, baby daddy", she said smiling

He laughed and said, "That sounds so weird."

"Barney" she said getting serious.

"Yeah." he replied.

" I still don't want to tell anyone else okay." "I mean, Ted and Tracy would just go into this whole destiny and fate thing, plus they are having a baby right now too and I don't want to steal their spotlight."

"Plus Marshal would probably try to talk me into suing the doctor who told you that you couldn't have kids and he would want us to use him as our lawyer." Barney joked.

"Exactly." Robin smiled.

"What if they come over and see the sonogram picture?" Barney asked.

Well, if they suspect something we will tell them." she replied, "but until then it is going to be our little secret."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Two weeks later**_

"Well if it isn't my two favorite people", Barney said smiling as he his wife entered the door to their apartment.

Robin looked around confused. "What are you talking about, Barney, it's just me."

Barney grabbed her waist and pulled her close then leaned in for a kiss. Then he moved his hands to her belly and stroked it. "I'm talking about you, my beautiful awesome wife and that awesome baby of ours you're carrying in here." He bent down and kissed her belly.

Robin's face lit up. Seeing how much he already loved their unborn child made her fall in love with him even more, if that was even possible. He was doing everything he could to make sure she was as comfortable as possible in this pregnancy. He kept the house stocked with the foods she loved and got rid of anything that made her sick. He would get up with her when she was sick, and he constantly asked questions about how she was feeling. He also rubbed her stomach and talked about the baby. She had really started to get excited about this pregnancy since hearing the heart beat two weeks ago and seeing how excited Barney was made it even better. Still, they hadn't told anyone other than Lily and his dad. It was early in the pregnancy and they weren't ready yet.

Robin smiled at her husband and pulled him in for another kiss. "We are doing great." she replied.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear he said. So, Ted called me while you were gone. He wants us to come to his place later. He and Tracy found out what gender Mosby spawn number two is and they are having a get together to let us all know. Marshal and Lily will be there too."

"Classic Schmosby, " she said with a laugh.

Barney grinned. "I know right. So do you feel up to it?"

"Yeah" , she replied. "I don't usually get sick at night, plus it's so rare we all get together any more. I can't wait. Besides we are going to be leaving for a few weeks next week, I would love to see the gang before then."

"Okay, he said. I'll call Ted and let him know we are in. Do you still want to keep our news to ourselves? he asked.

"Yeah, I think so." she replied. Maybe when we get back to New York we will get everyone together and tell them. We will have had our second ultra sound by then."

Assuming Lily hasn't told everyone by then." Barney joked.

"Oh shut up!" she replied.

_**Later at Ted and Tracy's house.**_

Robin and Barney were surprised when Ted had a bottle of Glen McKenna waiting for them. He said he wanted to celebrate, although Tracy couldn't drink, he didn't see why the original five members of the gang couldn't partake. Apparently he had gotten his sister to watch Penny for the night and Marshal and Lily had left Daisy and Marvin with Mickey.

"Crap!" Robin whispered to Barney. "What am I supposed to do? They know I don't turn down scotch, especially Glenn McKenna."

"Relax baby, I will just drink for both of us."

"Just don't get Jabba drunk", Robin warned. "I don't want both of us puking in the morning."

Everyone settled in the living room and began catching up with their lives. The guys immediately started drinking and Robin kept passing her glass to Barney when no one was looking. She saw Lily look at her a few times and they smiled at one another. She gave her best friend a look that let her know she didn't want attention drawn to the fact that she wasn't drinking. Lily just nodded. As time wore on, Robin could swear she saw Tracy eye her a few times. The entire night Barney and Robin had been right up under each other. He constantly had his arm around her or near her stomach. They were constantly looking in one anothers eyes or sharing a kiss. While Tracy had been around them a lot before and knew that they were very affectionate with one another, this was different. She couldn't tell what was different, but she knew something was up with them. The others didn't notice, probably because they were drinking, but she did.

"So", Tracy said while looking at Barney and Robin, "what is new with you two?"

" Nothing." Robin said.

"Nothing at all." Barney added.

"Just the same old things really." Robin said again.

"Nothing to tell at all."

Tracy eyed them suspiciously, but she didn't call them out on it. Lily could tell that Tracy suspected something so she decided to change the subject.

"As much as I love catching up", Lily said, " I came here to find out if I am having another niece or a nephew. Are you guys ever going to tell us?"

Tracy and Ted smiled at one another and joined hands. "Well, actually instead of just telling you we are going to take you guys to the nursery. We already decorated it and everything." Ted stated proudly.

Their faces were beaming. "Come on you guys!" Tracy said excitedly leading the way.

She opened the door slowly. The room was painted light blue. There was a crib set up and the bedding had little buildings on it. Obviously Ted had chosen that. On the wall hanging letters spelled out then name Luke.

"It's a boy!" Ted screamed and threw his arms up.

The gang all joined in for a hug.

"I can't believe you're having a son". Marshal said full of emotion and scotch.

"A little Ted." Barney chimed in. " As if one of you wasn't lame enough. Good thing he will have his uncle Barney to teach him how to live."

Lily smiled, "little boys are the best. He is going to steal your heart Tracy."

" Congratulations." Robin replied. "I can't believe there will be a little Teddy Westside running around in a few months."

Ted walked behind his wife and kissed her on the head and then placed his hands over her protruding belly. "I have everything I could ever want."

_**A few hours later**_

Barney had lost count of the drinks he had consumed tonight. He was less drunk than Ted and marshal, probably because he and Robin still drank pretty regularly while traveling. They loved to try alcohol from different countries. Ted and Marshal obviously hasn't drank in a while based on tonight. They were giggling at everything and were telling stories from years ago. Barney was feeling it too. He was wobbly and his eyes were squinted, but he hadn't quite reached their level yet. He suddenly realized that he and Robin weren't going to be able to drink whenever they wanted to in a few months. Even if they continued to travel after the baby was born, their lives were going to be completely different. For the first time during this pregnancy he was starting to freak out a little. He was quickly broken from his thoughts when he realized Ted and Marshal were recalling some of his most epic plays. They were talking about the time he was able to land a girl while talking like a dolphin.

"There is no way that happened." Tracy said in disbelief, while laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh, but if did." Lily said between laughs.

"This isn't even the tip of the iceberg." Ted replied. "He once convinced a blind woman he was Sean Connery."

Barney nervously looked at Robin to make sure the topic wasn't upsetting her, luckily she was laughing to.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "My husband ladies and gentlemen, this makes me so proud"

"That's so crazy." Tracy replied. "I can't picture that version of Barney at all. The only version I know is so sweet and caring." "

Barney grabbed Robin's hand and looked her in the eyes and smiled. Then he laughed a bit. "I swear, if our baby is a girl I am going to teach her from day one to stay away from guys like that."

Robin's jaw dropped. She clenched onto Barney's hand so tightly he was scared she was going to break a finger. The room grew silent. Marshal and Ted were broken out of their drunken laughter. Lily looked down, she didn't want to give away that she already knew. Tracy was grinning ear to ear. Ted looked shocked. He set his eyes on Robin, but she wouldn't look at him. Marshal just looked confused.

"Oh my gosh" , Tracy squealed. "you're having a baby! Our kids are going to be the same age. This is amazing."

Barney mouthed I'm sorry to Robin. He hadn't meant to let it slip. He knew she was going to be mad. He decided to try and cover it up. "Um, um, I, I, just..."

Robin exhaled deeply and grabbed onto Barney's knee. "It's okay" she said. "Everyone had to find out eventually anyway. Barney and I are having a baby."

"But I thought", then Ted stopped himself. He didn't want to bring up her infertility.

Apparently my sperm are just that awesome." Barney said smiling.

"I knew that was coming." Lily said laughing.

"Wait, you knew?" Marshal said to Lily.

_Crap _she thought to herself. "Yeah, but Robin made me promise not to tell."

"How long have you guys know?, Ted asked.

"3 weeks. Robin said.

"We found out at 6 weeks."

"This is the greatest news ever!" Tracy squealed again. "Our kids are going to be best friends!"

"This is a miracle." Marshal said smiling.

"Nah", Robin replied cooly. "Like Barney said, he just has super awesome sperm." 

"Wow". Ted blurted out. "And you're okay with her being pregnant?" he said motioning to Barney.

"I am!" he said proudly. He was smiling from ear to ear. "I can't wait to be a dad."

"I think it's great." Lily said. "I'm so glad everyone knows now."

She hugged robin and then Barney. Marshal followed and then Tracy. Finally Ted got up. He hugged Barney first then he hugged Robin.

"So, this is really happening?" he whispered into her ear. "You're going to be a mom."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

The gang settled back down and started talking about how happy they were for Barney and Robin and about how they couldn't wait to raise kids together. Robin excused herself to the kitchen. She was craving another helping of caramel brownies Tracy made. Ted followed behind her.

"Hey Mosby." she replied and shoved a brownie in her mouth. "What's up?"

"I just can't believe your pregnant." he said.

"You should have seen me when I took that first test and it came back positive." she replied. "I took about fifty more to confirm it."

Ted chuckled. "I bet you weren't freaked out half as bad as Barney, huh? I'm suprised he isn't half way to Mexico by now."

"Barney has been great Ted. He couldn't be happier about being a dad. He gets up with me when I'm sick, he makes sure I have whatever I'm craving, he talks to the baby every single day, he touches my belly. Hell, he has a better relationship with our unborn child than I do my own father." Robin said defensively. "Even all those years ago when I thought I was pregnant after Barney and I cheated together he was supportive and right by my side. He isn't the selfish, sociopath he was ten years ago." she said offended.

"Right, I'm sorry Robin. I was really kidding mostly."

They were both silent. Finally Ted spoke again. "Are you okay with all of this? I mean marriage and kids were never a part of your plan. I never thought you wanted this settled life."

" I would hardly call the life Barney and I live settled. We have traveled the world the past three years and we are rarely in New York more than a few weeks at a time. You're right though, ten years ago I wouldn't have wanted this life. Hell, I probably wouldn't have wanted it five years ago, but Barney changed my view on marriage. When a day goes by without talking to him, well that day is just no good." she said smiling and remembering the words Barney said to her all those years ago. "And as far as kids go, no they weren't ever part of the plan, they weren't ever supposed to be, but it happened and I'm okay with it. Honestly, I was freaking out at first, but then I heard the heartbeat. It was amazing Ted. There is a baby inside me. Half me and half Barney and it has its own little heartbeat. We made that together, and yeah becoming a mom scares the hell out of me, but I wouldn't trade it for anything.

"I guess you have a point, none of us are who we were five years ago, and that's probably for the best. I can't believe it took me so long to find the love of my life and start a family."

"Tracy was definitely worth the wait", Robin replied with a smile.

"She sure was."

"It's crazy isn't it? Robin began, how if I hadn't of dated you then I wouldn't be with Barney and if I hadn't of married Barney then you wouldn't be with Tracy."

Ted nodded and smiled and then headed back to the living room. Tracy walked into the kitchen to join Robin.

"Baby Stinson loves your brownies by the way." Robin said.

"Luke is pretty fond of them too." Tracy said while rubbing her growing belly.

Robin smiled. She liked Tracy, she really did. She was so much like Ted it was almost scary. She thought they were perfect for one another.

"Hey, I'm really sorry that Banrey slipped up and told everyone tonight. I didn't meant to steal your spotlight of finding out you're having a boy."

"You didn't at all." Tracy said. "I couldn't be happier for you guys. I'm so glad we as going to have a kid the same age. I know you're going to make great parents she said smiling."

"Ha", robin replied. "Barney will anyway. I'm still kind of nervous she replied honestly. Don't get me wrong I'm happy, I just worry I won't know what to do."

Tracy grabbed a picture from the widow seal and handed it to Robin.

"You see this?"

It was a picture of Robin holding Penny after she was born. Barney was by her side. Robin had the baby in her hands and she was smiling down at her, while Barney had his arm around Robin. He was smiling at her holding the baby.

Robin smiled at the picture. They both looked so natural and comfortable.

"You two are going to do great." Tracy said reassuringly, " You're already an awesome aunt and uncle and I know you're e going to be legendary parents.


End file.
